


Nochevieja

by LadyoftheCity



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, New Year's Eve, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheCity/pseuds/LadyoftheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern AU. Arthur takes Merlin to Spain for New Year's Eve. He has a surprise prepared for him. Merlin/Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nochevieja

Sometimes Merlin felt bad for having such a rich boyfriend who could make all his dreams come true. But in days like this...

Merlin met Arthur at university and, although he immediately thought he was an utter prat too posh for his own good, it didn't take long to know each other better and begin their steady relationship of six years now. With time, Arthur had grown out of his pratishness and had slowly morphed into a quite kind person (most of the time), but Merlin couldn't ask for anything else... At least, he couldn't when Arthur had brought him to Spain for New Year's Eve!

Merlin had always wanted to visit Spain at this time of year and celebrate the so called 'Nochevieja' in Madrid. He had seen it on TV how people eat twelve grapes 'for luck' in the big square in front of the tower named La Puerta del Sol, one grape on each chime of the big clock, and he wished to be there with everybody else to receive a new year and then go to a disco and get totally wasted. He may have once mentioned it to Arthur, but he didn't expect this.

Arthur had given him the plane tickets for Madrid on Christmas as a present and he couldn't be happier. However, he had made more than simply book a nice hotel for staying there some days, he had bloody rented a room opposite the big clock exactly on the same building where most of the Spanish TV channels broadcast live that moment for the rest of Spain. 

And there they were now. Merlin couldn't believe Arthur did it! He could have never imagined that they would be alone in a balcony looking over the heads of thousands of people and waiting to hear the twelve strokes that would mark the beginning of a new year together. 

“This is awesome, Arthur,” Merlin said above all the racket. “But you shouldn't have spent all that money on this. I would have been also happy to be down there with you.”

“Nonsense,” Arthur replied while putting an arm around Merlin's thin frame and bringing him closer. “You know it's nothing for me and we both deserve it after the hard year we had, love.”

Merlin knew pretty well that those hardships Arthur had just mentioned had everything to do with his late father and his opposition to their relationship. Merlin had heard the same discourse about how the heir to a great company should behave hundred of times over the years, but he had never interfered between father and son. This year had been specially tough because of Uther's illness and death. 

Uther had tried to separate them even with his last breath and had gone as far as to threaten Arthur with disinheritance. Although in the end he didn't, it had affected Arthur a lot to know that his father really didn't approve of him, but their love proved to be stronger and they were now in a lovey-dovey stage that had resulted in this amazing trip.

Merlin was brought back to the present by Arthur's kiss in his cheek. It was a cold night and the suits they were wearing weren't a great help to keep them warm. Arthur's tight embrace, on the other hand, made his heart beat faster and heated up his body. With just that he forgot all the past worries and concentrated on the fact that in a few minutes more they would be eating the grapes they had previously prepared and toasting with cider for a happy new year.

That's why he was astonished when Arthur broke their hug and left the bowls with grapes they were holding in a table beside the balcony. He was about to protest, but he was left speechless by Arthur's actions. He was kneeling... before him. Merlin's brows were frowned with surprise and it just increased when Arthur took both his hands, kissed their palms and looked him straight in the eye. 

“Merlin Emrys,” he said with a self-confidence impossible to miss, “in our six years together we have quarrelled over both stupid and important things, we have endured rejection from some people and received a great support from others, we have teased each other like teenagers, we have matured and changed for the better, but above all we have loved each other beyond what words can express. Before this new year comes, there's something I want to do.”

Arthur released one of this hands and took it to his pocket. He got out a little red box and presented it to Merlin who was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 'What the hell is happening?' Inside there was a simple silver ring that clearly spoke of commitment and love.

“Merlin Emrys,” Arthur declared, “would you make me the great honour of marrying me?”

Merlin's mouth opened in a gasp. However, he didn't say anything since just in that moment the bells in the tower started to announce the arrival of the new year. The sound of four quarters and then the twelve strokes reverberated through all the square while the people there congregated ate the twelve grapes with the hope of a better year.

When the sound of the chimes went down, the noise of the fireworks got mixed with thousands of shouts and joyful exclamations that could be heard everywhere. “Feliz año nuevo!” was everybody saying.

Merlin's first words for that year were, however, very different.

“You, prat, you didn't let me eat the grapes!” he cried.

It was Arthur's turn to frown. He had thought it was a very romantic plan to propose to Merlin before the end of that hard year in a place he had always wanted to visit. It even seemed to him like the best idea he had ever had. Granted, they had never before talked about marriage, but they had discussed about arrangements only a stable couple would consider, like buying a house together. 

Arthur's distress due to a lack of response started to show in his face and that made Merlin snort.

“Of course I will marry you, clotpole!” he said merrily. “But you owe me one for the grapes,” he remembered. And with that Merlin knelt too and hugged Arthur like his life depended on it. 

In no time, they were giving each other sweet pecks on the lips and caressing their faces on the floor of the balcony with the ring already in Merlin's finger and oblivious to all the racket around them. There wasn't a better way of beginning the year and soon Merlin forgot all about the grapes and his dreams of celebrating the arrival of a new year in a disco full of strangers. There was no place he desired more to be than by Arthur's side, that night and all the nights and days for the rest of their lives. 

“Happy New Year, Arthur.”

“Happy New Year, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
